Burt Hummel's Retirement at Sea
by Socialbutterfly85
Summary: Burt Hummel is retiring. Kurt and Blaine are throwing him a special surprise. They are going on a cruise. See what adventures ensue.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is something that I have been thinking of and have been wanting to do for a little while. I have had this written in my notebook and it has been begging me to write it so here it is. Don't worry I will still continue writing my other stories, this is just something that was nagging in my brain. And I missed writing about Emma, Owen and Dalton. So please enjoy the adventure we are about to go on. And please leave a review, follow and favorite. Thank you so much.**

Life in New York for the Hummel-Anderson family was great. Emma had started 4th grade and Owen and Dalton were in the VPK program at the same school. That also made it easier for Kurt and Blaine to pick up and drop off the three of them at the same place instead of going to two different schools.

Kurt's fashion designs were now getting recognized worldwide. He was now designing wedding gowns, which he thought he would never do. Blaine hadn't released another album yet. He liked being a stay at home dad. But he had promised Kurt, once the boys entered kindergarten the following year, he would head back into the recording studio.

With everything going so well for Kurt and Blaine in New York, they rarely had the chance to fly out to Ohio to spend time with their families. Although, they would call their parents weekly and email them it wasn't the same as seeing them in person.

One evening while the kids were playing and Kurt was starting to make dinner, his phone began to ring. He took it out of his pocket and saw his dad's name light up across the screen.

"Hi dad." Kurt said happily.

"Hi son. How are you?" Burt replied, just as happy.

"I'm good. Is everything ok? I mean we just talked to each other yesterday." Kurt asked, worriedly.

Burt laughed. "Yes everything's fine." he said reassuringly.

Kurt let out a sigh of relief.

"But I wanted to tell you something." Burt started.

"Ok, what is it?" Kurt asked.

"I think you and Blaine should hear this. And don't worry, this is a good thing." Burt insisted.

"Ok, let me go get him." said Kurt, as he went to get his husband who was sitting in the living room.

"Blaine my dad's on the phone and wants to talk to both of us." Kurt told him as he sat on the couch next to Blaine.

Blaine up at Kurt from the book he was reading and smiled. "Ok, put it on speaker."

Kurt nodded and pressed a button on his phone. "Dad? Can you hear me?" he asked.

"Yes I can you." Burt replied. "Are you and Blaine both there?"

"Yes. Hi Burt." Blaine responded.

"Hi Blaine." greeted Burt. "Now that I have both of you on the phone, I have some good news to tell you."

"What is it?" Kurt asked, curiously.

"Well, I've given it a lot of thought and I've talked it over with Carole and I've made a decision. I'm going to retire." Burt replied.

Kurt was speechless. For as long as he could remember, his father had worked in the auto shop. Now he was retiring.

"That's great Burt." said Blaine, breaking the silence.

"Thanks Blaine." said Burt. "Hey son, are you still there?"

Kurt shook his head out of his own thoughts. "Yeah. Yeah, sorry. I'm still here." he said. "That's great dad. I'm really happy for you."

Burt smiled. "Well, I was thinking that we should celebrate."

Kurt and Blaine smiled. "Of course." replied Kurt.

"How about you guys fly out here and we'll have a party with everyone?" Blaine suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea." Kurt agreed.

Burt hummed in agreement. "Ok. I'll talk to Carole and then look up flights. I'll call you after we've made the arrangements."

"Sounds good dad." replied Kurt.

"Ok, I'll talk to you soon. Send the kids our love and we'll talk to you later." said Burt.

"Love you dad." said Kurt.

"Love you too son. Bye." said Burt and hung up the phone.

After hanging up with his father, Kurt and Blaine sat on the couch for a while, thinking about what they could do for Burt for his retirement.

"Do you think we should get him a gift for retiring?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know?" Kurt replied. "I mean, what do you get someone who's retiring from the auto shop business?"

Blaine shrugged. "Well, we could send him and Carole on a nice vacation." He suggested.

Kurt's eyes lit up. "Blaine. That's a great idea. But I think we should expand on it."

Blaine tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he's always talking about how he doesn't spend enough time with his kids and his grandkids. Also he's always wanted to take a family vacation with all of us. Right?"

Blaine nodded in agreement.

"So why don't we all go on a vacation?" Kurt suggested.

"Honey, we all just went to Disney World. Remember?" Blaine reminded him.

Kurt shook his head. "No silly. I mean a really nice vacation. Where he doesn't have to worry about a thing."

Blaine looked at his husband, still confused.

Kurt sighed. "Ok. I know this might seem a little out there, but why don't we book a cruise?"

Blaine looked at Kurt wide eyed "What?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes. I mean they have everything. They have kids activities, they have a spa and pools. They have an all you can eat buffet."

"But aren't they a little pricey?" Blaine asked.

"I'm sure we can find something within our price range and for a group." Kurt insisted.

Blaine smiled. "Is this going to be your dad's retirement present?"

"Actually I was sort of thinking this could be the present and party in one." Kurt replied.

Blaine laughed. "I love you."

Kurt smiled and leaned in to kiss Blaine on the lips. "I love you too."

**Well, there you go. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review, follow and favorite. And I will see you in the next chapter.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Last night's episode that was written by our very own Chris Colfer was seriously amazing. I loved it. And the preview for next week!? WHAT?! I won't say ****anything for those of you who haven't seen it yet. But it is driving me crazy and I have to wait a week. AAAHHH!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope to update my other stories soon and I also have an idea for another story. I know right. Too many. But it's going to need to come out eventually. LOL. **

**Please review, follow, and favorite. Thanks so much.**

The next few days, Kurt spent a lot of time researching cruises. He wanted something that would be great for both the adults and the kids.

"What do you think if we took a cruise to the Caribbean?" Blaine suggested, one night while they were relaxing on the couch.

Kurt looked at his husband. "I don't know. Isn't the Caribbean a little bit too adult for a family with five kids?"

Blaine shook his head. "Honey, there's plenty of people of with kids go there. There's a lot of things to do for us and the kids." he reassured Kurt.

Kurt continued to look at his laptop. "Maybe we could go to the Bahamas. They have a really nice hotel there."

Blaine nodded his head in agreement. "I'm sure wherever we choose to go, your dad will be surprised." he said as he leaned in and kissed his husband.

Days had passed and Kurt had finally decided on where they were going on their cruise for Burt's retirement vacation. Since the kids were still in school, Blaine and Kurt, along with Finn and Rachel thought it would be better to go on a cruise in the summer. Kurt and Blaine then found Princess Cruise Lines which was listed as the best cruise line for families and booked their cruise.

Burt and Carole were going to be coming out to New York at the end of the week for Burt's party, but what both of them didn't know was that he was in for a very big surprise.

Kurt and Finn were at the airport waiting for their parents while everyone was back at the Hummel-Anderson house setting up for the party.

"I can't wait to see the look on my dad's face when he's that we're going on a cruise as his retirement gift." said Kurt, breaking the silence between him and his brother.

Finn nodded. "I know me too." he agreed. "Rachel's really excited about going on a cruise." he began. "The only thing that I'm worried about is getting sea-sick."

Kurt laughed. "I hope nobody gets sea sick."

Finn smiled in agreement.

Soon Kurt saw Burt and Carole walking towards them.

"Hey son." Burt greeted cheerily, as he hugged Kurt.

"Hi dad. How was your flight?" Kurt asked.

"It was fine. Nothing too exciting." Burt admitted.

Finn laughed as he hugged his mom.

"Where is everybody else?" Carole asked.

"They're back at the house." Finn replied.

"Well, I can't wait to see my grandchildren." Carole said excitedly.

Kurt and Finn laughed.

"Ok. Let's go get your luggage and then we'll head home." said Kurt.

Burt and Carole smiled and nodded as they headed to the baggage claim.

After gathering their suitcases, everyone hopped in Finn's car and headed towards Kurt and Blaine's house.

"How has everything been going for you guys?" Burt asked.

"Good." Kurt replied. "Blaine is staying home with the kids right now since he isn't recording another album."

Burt nodded. "What about you? How's work?"

Kurt laughed. "Great. I'm now designing wedding gowns."

Burt smiled. "That's wonderful son. How are Emma, Owen and Dalton doing?"

Kurt laughed. "They're great. Emma's in fourth grade and the boys are in VPK. Voluntary Pre-Kindergarten."

"That's great." said Burt.

"How's Rachel and the kids?" Carole asked.

"Everyone's great mom." Finn replied. "Rachel's getting more auditions and the kids are enjoying school."

Soon Finn pulled the car up in the driveway.

"Dad, you and Carole can go inside while Finn and I unload the car." Kurt suggested.

"Are you sure?" Burt asked.

Kurt nodded. "Yes. Go and see your grandchildren. I know they're waiting for you."

Burt laughed. "Ok. We'll meet you inside then." he and Carole walked up the path and inside the house.

Once Kurt and Finn had finished unloading the car they joined everyone in the living room.

"It's great to see you again Burt." said Blaine to his father-in-law, as he gave him a hug.

"You too Blaine." replied Burt.

While everyone was reuniting with Burt and Carole, Kurt snuck off to his bedroom to grab Burt's gift.

"Grandpa, I'm in pre-kindergarten." squealed Owen.

Burt laughed. "I know. Your daddy told me."

"Grandma, I can spell my name." said Dalton.

"Really? Can you spell it for me?" Carole asked.

Dalton nodded. "First I write a big D. Then little a, little l, little t, little o, and then little n. That spells Dalton." he smiled.

Everyone laughed.

"That's right buddy." Blaine smiled and ruffled his hair.

"He's going to have a hard time spelling his last name." came Kurt's voice as he came down the stairs. "Dad, we have a retirement gift for you."

Burt smiled and shook his head. "That's great son, but that's really not necessary."

"Yes, but it's not everyday that you retire from a lifetime of mechanics." Kurt teased as he sat down on the couch next to his father. "This is from all of us. And we hope you enjoy it." he said as he handed Burt a decorated box.

Burt looked at the box and carefully opened it. He looked in and saw several pieces of paper. He looked at the papers and quirked his eyebrows. "Kurt, what is this?" Burt asked.

"Read it." Kurt encouraged.

Burt read the papers and a giant smile broke out on his face. "You're sending me on a cruise?"

Kurt laughed. "Actually, we're all going on a cruise." he clarified. "But we decided that we would wait until the kids are out of school to go."

Burt pulled his son into a bear hug. "Thank you so much."

Kurt nodded into his father's shoulder.

Burt and Carole then began to hug and thank everyone else. They were all excited to go on their cruise.

**There you go. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review, follow, and favorite. Thanks and I will see you in the next chapter.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


End file.
